Peeta and Katniss go to Hogwarts
by Fangirl-in-green-converse
Summary: When Peeta and Katniss are visited by owls, they are pushed together before the reaping and everything they know changes forever as two worlds collide; This is The Hunger Games meets Harry Potter...
1. Chapter 1

"What is _that_?" Looking up through a hole in the forest canopy, I spot an unusual bird; It's snowy white in colour and something about its brown rimmed eyes suggest intelligence and understanding. I recognize it from a picture at school but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was called.

"Shoot and we'll find out, won't we," Typical Gale. Just shoot it. I mean I enjoy hunting, in fact I love it, but gale is just a bit…a bit different about it. I reach for an arrow and gracefully slide it into position. I pull back the string so that my fingertips brush my cheeks. I line the arrowhead up with the approaching (maybe not so intelligent) bird. I let go.

Gale picks up the not-quite-dead bird and studies it, turning it over in his muscular hands then places it gently on the rock I'm leant against; turning to have a look at it myself, I notice a small, wax-sealed envelope, initially hidden from my view by a thick coat of brilliant white feathers- I reach out, and snap the string that ties it to the birds leg. The parchment feels cold in my hands as I turn the letter over and see the address, see who its for and understand why it was flying closer to its attacker.

_Katniss Everdeen_

_The Seam_

_District 12_

_Panem_

_The Future_

Excitement and curiosity tear through my veins and manipulate my fingers into ripping it open; like a puppet controlled by her master I jerkily take out the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss. Everdeen,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Awestruck, I remember a time when my dad was alive…remember a day when he came back from the hob with not food, not clothes nor any of the essentials. He came back with a book.

Mum had gone mental, thrown it into the fire and told me never to think about it again. But that night, Dad had crept into my room and told me everything; My Dad was a wizard, but he ran way from his school and came to Panem to see what it was like…however, he couldn't get back home and Mum hated the fact he'd rather be somewhere else.

_We await your owl by no later than July 31._

It was the 29th today. I had to find an owl, and quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Push. Fold. Push. Fold. Kneading bread gets my anger out. Especially if I imagine the round, beautiful lump of bread dough is my Mother's round, ugly face. Push. Fold. Push. Fold. Sweating from the heat of the oven, I picture yet another scene ending with mine and Katniss' bodies centimetres apart, our lips locked in a kiss.

Katniss Everdeen, the brown haired, angel voiced, beautiful girl I've fancied since we were both five years old. I adore her, everything about her; even the fact she never smiles, not anymore. Katniss Everdeen. Would she ever be Katniss Mellark?

I open the window- a cool breeze drifts in (along with coal dust), and dances around the Mellark bakery, instantly calming my anger and lowering the temperature of the room.

A bird flies through the open window, a bird I've not seen before, a bird I can't name- Katniss would be able to. As it's July, it must be boiling in its thick, feathery coat but it doesn't appear to be bothered by the heat.

There's something wrong though, there is a reason why the bird isn't moving, a reason why its white wings keep fluttering, flapping to keep it hovering there, just in-front of me. I notice a leather band tied around its leg. My fingers follow it round to an envelope addressed in black ink:

_Peeta Mellark_

_The Mellark Bakery_

_District 12_

_Panem_

For _me_? A letter for _me_? Delivered by a _bird_? I'm just taking it all in, about to break the wax seal- Ding. The bell on the door tinkles as my Dad bursts in...he opens it for me...he chucks into the fire in the oven's blazing fire. What. Was. That. For. Dad's supposed to be the soft one.

"Junk mail," He proclaims and walks out. Puzzled, shocked and angry at the same time, and stare at the paper as its devoured by the flames. What was in that letter that dad didn't want me to see?


End file.
